Henry's Powerful Day
by StellarStarHen
Summary: If you think Paige's husband Henry can't understand what Paige goes through having powers, he will after this!


"_For what you've done, _

_I punish thee_

_More power than ever told, _

_Now is when they will unfold. _

_Greater than a mortal may hold"_ spoken in secret, from a jail cell, these words had big repercussions.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day at work?" Paige Matthews asked her husband Henry as he walked in the door of their new home.

"Not good." In response to Paige's questioning face he continued, "Ugh, it's one of my parolees, Kiera. She's skipped out on 3 of her meeting with me and I finally tracked her down and I had to send her back to jail."

"Aww, I know how you never like to do that, honey."

"Yeah…but you may find this interesting, she was some sort of witch practitioner." Henry pulled out a ceremonial knife he found at the home of Kiera. It has carvings on it of 3 pentacles.

"Wow, that's weird…how do you know she was a witch practitioner?" Paige inquired

"I don't know, actually, I just assumed."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned so far, it's to never assume anything…I'm gonna look her up in the book of shadows, just in case."

Paige and Phoebe were sitting in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, looking up the knife Henry found in Kiera's apartment.

"I know I've seen this is the book before." Phoebe said as she quickly flipped the pages of the book.

"There!" Paige shouted when she say a drawing of the exact knife Phoebe held in her hands.

"Hmm, a Jafier…it is a knife used by witches known as dark sorceresses…I'm gonna have to look them up, too." Phoebe remarked. At that moment, the song "Lying is the most fun…" by Panic! At the Disco came from Paige's cell phone…it was Henry calling.

"One second, Pheebs…" Paige flipped the phone open, "Hey honey!"

"Hey, Paige…where are you? There are some weird things going on…I think you need to see."

"Umm, ok…I'm at the manor" Paige answered worriedly

"I'll be right there"

Henry arrived 10 minutes later and rang the doorbell. Paige went to answer the door while Phoebe continued to look up the dark sorceress. When she opened the door, Paige noticed Henry was looking very anxious.

"What's wrong?" Paige inquired

"What's wrong is that I saw you before you opened the door!" Henry exclaimed

"I don't get it?"

"I mean, I have some sort of X-ray vision…and that's not all." Henry motioned his hand toward the open front door and the couple watched them close, magically

"Whoa." Was all Paige could say.

"Yeah, whoa is right. I don't know what to do Paige…what's going on…did you cast a spell?"

"No…not me…but we're gonna figure this out. And even if we figure it out…maybe this isn't a bad thing." Paige's mind was working a mile a minute, "Maybe now with your powers you understand me, and you'll really be part of the family."

"No Paige! I don't want powers…I know it works for you girls, but I like being normal! I don't like knowing what color everyone's underwear is…though yours are very nice."

Paige giggled, she loved that Henry could find humor in every situation even though he was upset. But her happiness quickly faded because Phoebe appeared on the staircase unexpectedly.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe bellowed as loud as she could. Henry was very startled since he didn't see her on the stairs and suddenly red laser beams shot from his eyes. They went straight for Paige but she luckily orbed out and back in just in time for the lasers to miss her and hit the wall, leaving a black burn mark.

"Oops." Phoebe and Henry both said at the same time.

"Paige, you alright?" Henry asked

"Yes, I am, thank you my friendly neighborhood Superman." Paige joked

"Well, I think I know why Henry might be acting like Superman." Phoebe said

Back in the attic Phoebe, Paige and Henry were all gathered around the book of shadows. It was open to a page about Dark Sorceresses. They were described as witches born on a path of evil. They mostly cast spells that will ruin people's lives…but their specialties were Power Curses.

"Power Curses?" Paige asked

"They are spells that enable people who were not meant to have powers, like mortals, to have powers." Phoebe answered

"So they give people powers…I'm shaking in my boots." Paige laughed

"Well…you should be, because they infuse mortals with so much power, power they're not supposed to have, that eventually it becomes so much that they…implode."

"They what!?" Paige and Henry cried in unison

"They…implode…explode…poof…caput…"

"OKAY! We get it…" Paige looked over at Henry; he was looking down at the floor, trying to soak in what he was hearing. Paige put her and on his, "It'll be fine, honey"

"No it won't!" Henry stood up rapidly and waved his hand, sending Paige and Phoebe flying through the air, along with the book and the podium. Paige was able to orb from mid air, but Phoebe wasn't as lucky, she slammed into an antique couch.

Paige and Henry ran to Phoebe. They found she was all right except for some bruises. But Henry couldn't stand this; he didn't want to hurt anyone. He felt a fire inside of him…he had to get away. To the astonishment of Paige and Phoebe, Henry ran full force toward the window and simply flew through it. He shattered the window and flew through the air into the clouds.

"So in the time that I went shopping, Henry got superpowers that will eventually kill him and now he has flown off. So it's been a relatively slow day." Piper summarized after her sisters filled her in.

"It's not going to kill him, Piper, we're gonna save him. All we have to do is kill the sorceress that cast the spell and he will be saved. Of course we only have a limited time to do that, since the mortal will implode 24 hours after the spell is cast." Phoebe remarked

Paige was willing to do anything to save Henry. She had to find him, she had to save him. "Well, let's go, let's get the spell and the potion or whatever." Paige was ready for action

"There are no known vanquishing spells or potions. And apparently, Piper blowing her up wont work either." Phoebe said disappointedly

"Well, what if we gave her a taste of her own medicine?" Piper asked.

"You mean give her a lot of powers? I kind of want to keep mine…" Phoebe replied

"No…we transfer the powers she gave Henry to her, I'm betting she can't handle them."

"That might work…but we need Henry." Phoebe said, looking at Paige

"I know where he is." Paige said

At the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, Henry sat staring at the world below him. He would wait here, were he could hurt no one and wait until he died. It would be better for everyone. He could save the ones he loves from himself.

Paige orbed next to him. He looked over at her and looked away quickly, "Paige, you can't be here."

"Why not? I love you, and we have a way to save you…besides, you didn't hurt anyone."

"Yet, Paige, I haven't hurt anyone yet! I can be around you…leave me here to die."

"No, I love you, and I am going to save you whether you want me to or not!" Paige said forcefully

"Paige, I" Paige kissed Henry before he could finish his sentence. She kissed him with passion and love. He needed to stay alive to be with this woman…and she needed him. That's why he went with her, to save himself to save her.


End file.
